The Talk
by kazorashi
Summary: Gokudera happens to overhear a conversation Haru is having with her friend. Let's just say, it's definitely not the kind of talk he was expecting.


**The Talk**

.

.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I'd have 5986 together in a heartbeat otherwise.**

Warnings: Mentions of adult themes, mainly about sex. OOC and OC's.

.

 _Summary_ : Gokudera happens to overhear a conversation Haru is having with her friend. Let's just say, it's definitely _not_ the kind of talk he was expecting.

* * *

He sees her in Namimori's huge mall, talking with a friend in the food court. She's dressed prettily enough for his standards, decked out in a little emerald green dress that reaches her knees. There's a stitched white flower design on the bottom as it flares out and her short black hair has a little braid on the side. Covering her upper body is a white cardigan that reaches at her waist and on her rather small feet are wedged heels, to give her a taller-than-I-seem kind of look.

Hayato shares a smirk with Ryohei and Takeshi as they gather their food and sneak closer to Haru. All dressed in casual clothes, the three teens all have the same idea, to sit by her and surprise her, hopefully giving her a little scare. She always had the best reactions. And if you happen to be wondering why those three are at the mall together at this time, they simultaneously decided to ditch Tsuna with Kyoko earlier. It was an unspoken agreement.

Thankfully, the three guardians sit at a booth. It's right behind Haru and what's even better is that she is oblivious to their presence. The seventeen year old girl has made no sign or indication that she has seen them and is speaking with her friend very animatedly. Hayato sits closest, their backs facing each other while Ryohei and Takeshi are on the other side. Together, all three of them can hear Haru very clearly. Hayato takes a fry into his mouth, eavesdropping closely into Haru's conversation.

The Midori High school student sighs exasperatedly. "I can't with him anymore." She whines while taking a sip from her soda. Haru's friend across from her is a beautiful Japanese student who Hayato's met several times before. Her name is Risa, another Midori High School student. Half of her long, pink hair is clipped into a bun, her straight bangs help bring out her cerulean eyes. Risa is dressed in white Capri's and a simple striped shirt. She giggles at Haru's personal grief.

"I'm sure he's not that bad, right?"

 _Who's she talking about?_ Hayato thinks for a moment with a frown. As far as he knows, Haru doesn't have a boyfriend. Everyone in the Vongola would know if she did. His questioning green eyes spare Takeshi and Ryohei a glance before he takes another fry. The look on their faces tell him that they don't know who Haru is talking about either. _Stupid woman, keeping secrets now?_

"No, it's really bad." Haru's voice disrupts Hayato from his thoughts. His ears twitch involuntarily at that. "Like..." She pauses but anyone passing by can hear the frustration and slight annoyance in her tone. "Like... Ryu-chan just isn't a good lover."

The guardians choke on their food at the same time. Takeshi has to clasp a hand over his mouth to keep from gasping out loud and calling Haru's name. He looks so surprised compared to the other two. Ryohei looks more uncomfortable than the rest. Haru is like a littler sister to him so this is _definitely_ not something he wants to hear. Meanwhile, Hayato looks shocked and just slightly pissed off. He crosses his arms over his chest and glowers to himself, intent to keep eavesdropping.

"He's sweet sometimes but it's just so... _Boring_. He's not someone I can see myself with anymore." The young lady takes a bite from her burger, her chews fast and impatient. "I'm telling you right now Risa, he's not the one for me."

 _Obviously._ Hayato can't help but think with a little bit if smugness. The Storm Guardian doesn't know why, but knowing that Haru is with someone is really grating on his last nerve. It makes him sick to his stomach that there was someone she considered special enough to date. And even worse, in secret (if not telling Tsuna and the guardians was considered a secret). Hayato feels a little pleased that Haru seems to be on the verge of breaking up with this _Ryu-chan_. He scoffs at the name in his head.

"I thought you two were cute together though." Insists Risa, much to Hayato's chagrin.

Haru gives out a stain laugh. "Yeah, I thought so too." It's quiet for a moment before Haru leans in and begins to speak in a low whisper. The three guardians can't help but to lean in as well, trying to hear as much of the conversation as possible. "Do you want to know the real reason why I'm breaking up with Ryu-chan?" She questions mischievously.

 _Yeah._ Hayato, Ryohei, and Takeshi think for different reasons. One is out of spite, the other from protectiveness, and lastly as a good friend who doesn't mind a little hot gossip.

A smile plays on Risa's lips. "Why Haru?"

Said young lady shares the smile with her close friend. "The sex isn't that great." Haru doesn't bother to whisper this. There's almost no problem she has with saying it out loud. It's almost too loud, Hayato is sure everyone in the food court heard it. Three things happen at once behind the oblivious Vongola member.

Firstly, Takeshi leans all the way back into his seat, his face flaring hot. He struggles to take a sip out of his soda. His throat feels suddenly parched and he can't help but look away from everyone. _I didn't hear that. I didn't hear that._ He chants like a mantra. _Kami, I didn't hear that._

Meanwhile, Ryohei has a whole different approach about this new set of information. His face is pale, almost blue. It looks like his soul is leaving is body, his mind unable to process the words Haru had said. Gibberish seems to leave his lips, not that he's aware of it. His thoughts are too busy denying Haru's confession.

It's Hayato who's face flushes with anger and slight resentment. **_WHAT?!_** The words almost fly out of his lips as he slams his hand onto the table. The action almost makes it seem like the entire room is shaking. Hayato's anger is palpable, the air around him darkening. Green eyes are more than envious as he envisions someone else touching Haru, taking her over and over again. He's torn between throwing up and finding this _Ryu-chan_ , giving him a good beating. _Does this guy think that just anyone can have my stupid woman?!_ He's so angry, he doesn't even realize his thought process.

Haru's voice catches the attention of the three once more. Beyond eager to find out, they listen closely, catching every word she says, every breath she takes. "Ryu-chan is sweet when we make love, but... I want more. I think I've only cummed ten times." Each word seems louder than the last. Takeshi can't help but cough, his fist slamming into his chest to calm down. Ryohei thinks he's going to die soon and Hayato sucks in a sharp breath.

Risa frowns and scrunches her nose. "That's it? Out of all the times you guys have done it?" Invisible arrows shoot towards Ryohei's heart. Takeshi thinks he's choking on air while Hayato growls dangerously low. "That's an atrocity. How many times have you guys had sex now?" Her question is asked with innocence that shouldn't be there. "Like...twenty? Right?"

 _Why does she know this?_ Takeshi can't help but think, the blood pulsing loudly in his ears.

"I lost count after thirty." It's Haru with a knife to Hayato's chest. The poor Storm Guardian can't take the fact that Haru, that stupid fucking (literally) woman, has been taken over thirty times. By a different man no less! He sincerely begins to feel legit sick but his fury just grows. Risa shows her displeasure at this as well, her entire face now scrunching together in an unsightly manner.

"That's awful!" Her words are comforting, but not to the three boys in the back. It's the next sentence Risa says that is the icing on the cake of the guardians new discovery concerning Haru. "I didn't think Ryu- _ **sensei**_ was so bad in bed." She shrugs and slurps at her coke.

"SENS—?!" Ryohei stands and begins to shout but Takeshi is quick to cover the Sun Guardian's surprise. He shushes his senpai, not wanting their presence to be revealed. As he does this, Hayato's eyes widen with disbelief. He can suddenly see why Haru hasn't told any one of them yet of her... Lover. It's no surprise as to why she kept that Ryu-damn-him-to-Hell-and-stay-there-chan a secret. Despite knowing this, Hayato is hurt.

And pissed off.

Anger increases in his vicinity. Despite his growing rage, Haru continues her conversation with Risa. She's still unaware of the suffocating atmosphere, blind to nearby people who seem to skip their general area of the food court. "I know, right?!" She sighs. "One of those times wasn't even with him."

Risa's jaw gapes, as with the guardians who mirror the action. "Shut up!" She reaches over to slap Haru on the arm. "You mean you and Ken-chan really did it?!" Shouts the pink haired teen.

Haru hisses at the loud tone. "Quiet Risa! _Anyone_ can be listening."

 _You have no idea._ Think the three Vongola members.

"But yeah. Ken-chan." Haru sighs, almost dreamily. As if remembering the night she shared with her precious _Ken-chan_. "I won't lie to you Risa, he's so good. That thing he does with his hips is insane." Risa shares in Haru's bliss, her face also wearing an on-cloud-nine look.

"I knoooow." They giggle softly. "He's like a dream. Every time since just hasn't been the same." Comments Risa.

"I knoooow." Gushes Haru.

As they fangirl over their sex lives, Hayato—still furious—is at a lost for words. He had no _idea_ that Haru was so sexually active. Nothing about her personality or character gave it away. In fact, it was quite the opposite of the Haru he knew. Ryohei shares in these same feelings because the big brute begins to tear up.

"H-Haruuu-chaaaaannnn..." Whimpers the white haired eighteen year old. His large forehead slams onto the table, barely missing the BBQ sauce. "Wwwhhhyyyy?" He feels destroyed from the inside, knowing that his cute sister isn't so innocent. The overwhelming feelings of shock almost does him in. Takeshi clears his throat and places a comforting hand on his shoulder while Hayato glowers heavily their way, though not at them. He's too busy listening to Haru to really care about the other two.

"It's too bad you and Ryu-sensei aren't going to work out. We were all voting for you two." Says Risa with a sorrowful look. Ryohei cries just a little louder at the word 'sensei' and Hayato makes a face when she mentions 'we.'

 _Who the fuck is 'we'?! Her school peers?!_ He grumbles and crosses his arms over his chest, food and prank long forgotten. _Lovesick little perverts._ Hayato scoffs at the thought.

"How bad is Ryu-sensei in bed? If you don't mind me asking." Questions Risa with a casual tone.

"It's... Not great." Haru speaks honestly with a shake of her head. "Like, he's slow and patient and sweet but I... I want it rough too, you know?" Her statement makes three certain faces blush a pretty pink. "I don't want to make love all the time. Sometimes I want him to just grab me and take me hard."

"Ohhhh myyy goooosssshhh..." Takeshi whispers, red faced, and trembles at the fierceness his friend is talking with.

She continues, unaware of the pain she is giving to Tsuna's guardians. "Be rough with me, be mad at me. I don't want sweet, cute sex all the time. I've told Ryu-chan this over and over again too. It's not getting through his head. Sometimes, I want to be tied up to the headboard while he rams inside of me. Or maybe even blindfolded so my senses can be heightened during sex. I want cosplay sex! I want more than just toe-curling, hand grabbing, sweet kissing sex." Haru clams a fist onto the table, startling the boys behind her. "Sometimes... Sometimes I don't even want _sex_. Just fuck me, dammit!"

Hayato chokes at that. Takeshi looks like he's about to faint and Ryohei looks like he's already fainted. _Just let me die._ Thinks the Sun Guardian, weeping on inside.

"Wooow." Risa whistles, impressed with her friend's confession. "You're very hard to please." She teases. Haru throws a fry at Risa, making her giggle. "But okay, I get it. Is there someone else you're thinking about being with?" Hayato leans in especially closer than the others, curious at Haru's answer. If he were being honest, he's secretly hoping it might be him. He doesn't know why, he just wants it to be him.

"You mean relationship-wise? No, no one at the moment." Answers Haru with a slight hum. "There's no one I want to pursue right now but... There is someone I want to do it with. Kind of." Haru emphasizes on her last words. Hayato turns to see that her ears are pink. "We've been close and so it's been toying on my mind."

"Who is it?" Asks Risa, eager to know who.

"A-Ahmm... You've seen my friends from Namimori High, right?" Risa nods in approval. The silver haired boy turns his upper body to actually look at Haru as she speaks. Hope rises within him. "He's my age."

 _She's talking about me._ Hayato realizes. A tiny smile makes its way onto his thin lips, very pleased by this.

"It's umm..." Haru giggles at the thought. "The tall one, Yamamoto-san."

Immediately, the Italian descendant turns and glares at his best friend. Takeshi, unfortunately, heard Haru loud and clear. He shrinks back even more under Hayato's stare and when he looks down, Ryohei is suddenly alive and sharing the same dark look with the Storm Guardian. A blush covers his face and he is soon waving a hand. "I'm not..." He begins to whisper, his heart beat racing out of the blue. "I'm not going to." These words do not assure the other two sitting at the table.

"You son of a bitch. I'm going to kill you!" Hayato promises under a hot, angry, and low breath.

"Piece of shit Rain Guardian..." Mumbles Ryohei, his fists tightening on the table. Takeshi looks at the two, helpless. He then peeks over at Haru, desperate for her to stop talking about him.

"I mean, he's lean and pretty cute. I wouldn't mind trying him for a bit." Explains Haru. Takeshi sees Risa nod her head and his heart thumps loudly. It's like they were talking about a piece of meat. _His_ piece of meat. If possible, his blush grows.

"You're right." Agree Risa with a grin. "I want to tap that at least once too."

 _OH MY KAMI._ Having heard enough of this, Takeshi spares Hayato one more look. He gulps under the death it promises to bring him. "Let's just go." He says, pulling the two with him and quickly leaving the food court. Takeshi runs with his tail between his legs, all the while ignoring Hayato and Ryohei's verbal abuse.

Once they make it outside, Takeshi lets go and hides his face in his hands. He can feel all the hate from the other boys stares. "I hate you." Hayato scowls, folding his arms.

"Seconded." Ryohei backs up. The tall, baseball fanatic groans in despair at his friends somewhat childish antics. Ryohei just glares in return and warns him in a deep voice. "Don't come close to Haru, I'll fight you personally."

"S-Senpai?" Takeshi gapes in disbelief. Soon, he's under a tirade of angry words. Poor Takeshi has no idea what to do and just ends up taking it. All the meanwhile, trying to appease his friends that he has no plan whatsoever to 'have' Haru.

 _"No, I'm not going to ram her!" "Can we not talk about this and forget today ever happened?" "Why are you guys even mad at me!? Haru is the one who said it!" "Oh for kami's sake... I'm not having sex with her!" "Someone, help me."_

 _"You little shit! I always knew you'd betray me! I trusted you!" "I'm going to kill you right now." "If you so much as **look** at my stupid woman, I'm killing you!" "I can't believe she'd pick you over me!" "I fucking hate you!"_

 _"Don't get close to Haru or you'll catch these hands to the extreme." "I don't care, all men are wolves and you know it!" "Waaeeee Haru?!" "I'm going to kill her lovers. Beat them to a pulp!" "My poor baby sister! Waaaaaah!"_

All of their chaos continued to ensue for a good portion of the day. All because they happened to overhear a conversation Haru was having with her friend, completely oblivious to their presence.

Or so they think.

Haru and Risa are in tears, laughing so hard that they nearly fall out of the booth. In secret, they high five each other and can barely contain a steady breath. It's Haru who comes to first. "O-Oh my gosh. Did you see Gokudera-san's face?!" She rolls her head back and laughs heartily. "It hurts to breathe, he looked so mad!" She falls victim to a fistful of giggles.

Risa wipes a tear from her face. "That was so awesome!" She agrees as she tries to calm down some more. Once the two elite students are at a place where they can talk properly, simultaneously, they sigh with mischievous joy. "You're right. They really did come to sit by you."

"I told you they would! They thought I didn't see them, hmph." The raven haired teen snorts. "Gokudera-san and the others have taken a liking to teasing me these days. This ought to have them stay away for a few days." Smirking, she joins Risa in another high five.

"Glad I could help. We're really good at making them uncomfortable." She giggles softly and takes a sip from her drink. Placing it down neatly on the table, Risa locks her fingers and places her head on them. She's smiling at Haru. "But I'm curious." She states, catching Haru's attention. "Out of those three, who would you _really_ pick to have sex with?"

Haru doesn't hesitate to reply. "Gokudera-san, of course. Not that he has any interest in me or anything." She snickers. "Ryohei-nii is a brother to me and Yamamoto-san... Well," she gives Risa a little look that says she keeping something a secret, "I'm not his type." She snickers at her friend's pout.

"You're not telling me something, aren't you?" The only reply she gets from Haru is shrug of her shoulders. "Fine." Grabbing a burger, she takes a small bite and swallows. "So what are you going to do now that they'll leave you alone for a bit?"

Haru shrugs her shoulders as she taps her pretty nails on the table's surface. A smile is on her face now, something soft and pure. "I don't know. Maybe Gokudera-san will surprise me and ask me out." She jokes, not at all serious.

* * *

 _Several days later_

True to Haru's word, the boys did stay away. Every time Ryohei saw her enter the room, she could have sworn he would begin to tear up before excusing himself from her very presence. It was that or he would just burst into tears and run in the opposite direction. Sometimes, there's a faint " _Why Haru?!_ " in the air when he leaves but said female is never 100% sure. Takeshi, on the other hand, keeps to himself. He can barely manage a "hello" to her before sighing quietly and walking away. He's always a good distance away from her and when Haru is able to get close, Takeshi conspicuously moves away and avoids her all together. It's a riot really.

But when you read the word, _boys_ , earlier, it really meant just those two.

Hayato was on a whole different spectrum. He stood close to Haru, always rudely offered to walk her home, he even picks her up from school. Not that any of it helps, he's still as mean to her as ever. Haru notices quickly though that when he sees her talking with another boy, he's always glaring. Not the "shoot him with a dark look" glare but the "teeth-grinding, low grumbling, killer eyes" kind. Even now as he walks by her side to Tsuna's place. Every male alive nearby somehow find a way to clear out of their path.

She frowns and stops in her tracks. Having had enough of his attitude, Haru narrows her eyes dangerously low to him. Hayato stands before her, facing her but not looking at her. It irritates Haru. "Gokudera-san, is there anything you want to say to me?" Her question is a trap, he knows it is. There is no safe answer that will give him an upper hand in this sudden conversation.

"No." Grumbles the mafioso.

"So you _do_ have something to say." She persists.

"I just said that I didn't!"

"Oh come off it! I can tell that something is bothering you. You've been bothering me all week!"

"I don't want to say it stupid Haru!"

"So there _is_ something you want to say! I _knew_ it!"

Hayato curses himself for easily falling into her trap. Now looking at the small girl (honestly, he wondered how he didn't notice their sudden height difference earlier), the younger teen blows a raspberry and mumbles under his breath. Haru catches words like 'talking' and 'sex' and she can't believe it. That is all she needs to hear to realize that... "You're bitter because of that?" Haru gasps, flabbergasted and just slightly confused.

Against his will, Hayato's face turns scarlet. He shoots Haru a somewhat flustered and angry look. "I mean! You... You..." He begins to say. However, under Haru's disapproving stare, he loses most of his confidence. "I happened to overhear and... I don't know. You shouldn't be with just anyone and... Those things..." The Storm Guardian flinches at her scoff.

Haru opens her mouth to say something but a faint call of her name stops her. They both turn to see a young man with unkempt chestnut hair and thick rimmed glasses run towards them. He's dressed in a white and blue striped shirt tucked into black slacks and wears a navy blue tie sloppily around his neck. He looks no more than twenty-five years young and something about him brings unsettlement in Hayato's gut. He's an average looking man who happens to be waving papers in the air, stopping before Haru.

Catching his breath for a moment, the adult wipes sweat from his head. "I'm so happy I caught up to you." He tells Haru. Hayato already doesn't like this guy, a hatred growing for him growing out of nowhere. Especially when Haru pouts cutely.

"Did something happen?" She asks in concern.

The nameless man shakes his head. "No, you just forgot your homework." He hands Haru the papers. "Don't forget, it's due in two weeks and that it counts as 30% of your grade." He and Haru share a look before snickering together. It pisses off Hayato as he begins to growl. "But I'm sure you'l do fine. It's always nice to get a head start."

"Ohhhh!" Haru giggles as she and the man do a practiced hand shake, much to the disbelief of Hayato. "You're always doing so much for us! Thank you so much, you're the best Ryu-sensei!" The words slip out like air before Haru even has a chance to stop them.

"SENSEI!?" A dark grin climbs onto Hayato's face, making Ryu step back at the dark intensity emitting from him. Haru realizes her mistake and tries to stop her friend.

"Gokudera-san! Stop it!" She speaks roughly, already trying to pull him away.

"I'm going to kill you." His voice carries promise and from out of no where, bombs are in his hands. Ryu's eyes widen.

"What the!?"

"Ohhhhh mmmmyyyy gooooosssshhhh!" Cries Haru as she roughly pulls Hayato away. "Sorry about him Ryu-sensei! He's crazy!" Hayato struggles in her firm grip as he screams. "Oh will you stop it?!" Shouts Haru, gaining a good distance away from her flabbergasted teacher. "You're embarrassing me in front of my sensei!"

"He's going to be a _dead_ sensei!" Reasons the furious Vongola member. "Let me go stupid woman!"

"No!" She hisses. Ryu just watches as they walk away, shouting at each other. His heart is calm the further Haru takes her friend. Unsure and not completely believing what he just witnessed, Ryu begins his way back towards Midori High. He's already thinking of giving Haru extra points for saving his life and he's not even going to question _where_ those bombs came from. Haru is a well known and unique individual, it's only fitting that her friends were the same way too.

:::::::

"Finally." Haru breathes deeply. She has finally reached Tsuna's front door and Hayato has finally calmed down some. In this case, 'calm' means 'not shouting hateful things and that he's finally put the bombs away.' Relieved, Haru is about to ring Tsuna's doorbell until a hand stops her. She shoots Hayato a glare as he brings her hand back down. It's quiet between them for a few moments and Haru doesn't say anything about the way he hasn't let go of her yet. Something about his touch lets her knew that he's nervous. It's not a tight grip, or a firm one and his palms feel just a bit sweaty.

"Did you really have sex with that guy?" His question comes out choked. Haru raises a thin brow at this, feeling a bit amused. She decides to humor him, watching each reaction carefully.

"And if I did?" Her reply is coy. "What business is it of yours?" He squeezes her hand just a bit before looking down at Haru with emerald eyes that look painful and somewhat forlorn. Her heart thumps a bit differently at that.

"Are you guys still going out?" He asks her then, quiet. She shakes her head and he gives a visibly happy sigh. "Then... Go out with me."

Haru blinks. "Excuse me?"

To her surprise, Hayato flushes a pretty scarlet. It must be contagious because Haru feels her cheeks heat up too. "Go out with me." He tells her again. By now, he's holding her hand so tightly, it almost hurts. Haru doesn't process the pain though because she's too busy trying to figure out just what is going on.

For once, he's rendered her speechless.

As if realizing this, Hayato gulps thickly and brings Haru just a little closer until their arms are touching. "Go out with me. I-I..." Struggling with his next words, Hayato forces his nerves away with much strength. He feels so embarrassed and pathetic and he wants to stop what he's about to do. _Quitting is not an option for you. Remember that._ Hayato tells himself this once more before sucking in a deep breath and squeezing his eyes shut. "Go out with me and I can satisfy you!" He shouts loudly.

 _Oh kami..._ Haru mentally slaps herself.

"Don't settle for anyone who can't fulfill your desires. You don't even have to like me yet, I'll work for it. Just please don't sleep with someone else anymore!" Hayato can barely hear his own words. His blood is pumping so fast that all he can really hear is the sound of his heart. Haru, meanwhile, turns redder and redder. "I'll tie you up, I'll blindfold you, I'll screw you so hard you wont be able to walk! I'll even do that stupid little cosplay sex you want!" Haru is in near tears for the humiliation the guardian must be feeling as he shouts all of this.

"G-Gokudera-sa—" She tries to stop him but gets cut off.

"If you don't want sex, I'll just fuck you then!"

Haru feels like dying then.

Meanwhile, Hayato pulls the girl close and whispers in her ear. His voice is soft, a huge contrast to how he was a moment before. "I've realized that I like you. So, go out with me?" Haru can hear the pleading in his tone and it makes her flush. Haru does her best to calm her heart and once she thinks she has it under control, her arms wrap around Hayato's waist. Being inside his embrace is warm, something she realizes and likes a lot.

"I—"

"YOU'RE GOING TO DO WHAT TO HARU!?" Screams an angry voice from above. Looking up, the pair sees Ryohei. His face looks like an oni and is grinding his teeth so hard, they can see the shavings from her. Takeshi is seen holding him back since his body is almost out the window. "YOU BITCH! DON'T GET CLOSE TO HER! I'LL KILL YOU TO THE EXTREEEEME!" The older boy struggles in the lock he's in.

"Calm down senpai!" Shouts Takeshi.

"Shut the hell up! You wanted to screw her a week ago!"

"FOR KAMI'S SAKE!" The baseball player's voice pitches. "NO I DIDN'T!"

"Onii-san! There's children here!" Kyoko's cry can be heard from Tsuna's room.

"Oh no." Haru shakes her head, completely flustered. _How can this day get any worse?_

"G-Gokudera-san." Tsuna's small, timid voice comes to life. The confessed and confessor nearly snap their heads to see the brunet in his uniform standing in the front of his front door. His face is redder than the both of them and Tsuna is unable to look at both of his friends. "Umm..."

"I had just to ask." Mutters Haru under her breath. There's a sudden thump from up stairs that all three of them can hear.

"Onii-san! Stop it! Haru's grown up enough to make her own decisions!"

"Senpai! Come back!"

On instinct, Haru grabs Hayato's wrist. "We'll come back later Tsuna." She promises and is again, dragging Hayato off somewhere. "While you're at it, can you buy us some time? Handle Ryohei-nii, okay?" Not giving him time to reply, Haru and Hayato are already running down the block.

"E-Eeehhhh?!" Shouts the decimo as Ryohei is already down the stairs. He turns to see fire blazing in the boxer's eyes. It's not the usual kind. This look is filled with his usual determination but it's the kind focus that says he is set on tearing a certain right-hand man apart.

" _Where is he?_ "

:::::::

After running a good distance away, Haru and Hayato find themselves at the bridge where they first met. They're both catching their breath, trying to calm down. Haru still has her fingers wrapped around his wrist, unaware that its making Hayato feel shy. He's the first to recover and is soon gazing at Haru. Her other hand is resting on her knee, her shoulders still heaving. _She's pretty._ He thinks, despite how unsightly she looks. Her short black hair is messy, her uniform is disheveled and there is sweat running down the side of her face. She's the picture of a woman after a bad work out.

He still can't help but smile.

Hayato sucks in a deep breath when she finally looks at him with her bright, gray eyes. "Go out with me?" He asks again, not realizing he did until she laughs.

"This really didn't go the way I planned." Giggling, Haru intertwines her fingers with his own and flashes her pearly whites. "I'll go out with you, if you promise not to get mad at what I'm about to tell you." A bit confused, Hayato just agrees and listens intently as Haru explains everything about what he heard that day at the mall. Once she's done, his eyes go wide. A huge wave of relief washes over him and he chuckles. The Storm Guardian rolls his head back and sighs deeply.

"So you mean... You haven't had sex at all?" His question is more of a tease.

Blushing, Haru shakes her head and scowls. "Shut up."

"I can't believe how dirty your mouth can be." He continues.

"Oh my gosh." She slaps his arm with her free hand. "Will you stop that?!" She snaps. "I did it because you're always teasing me!" Her cheeks grow hot at the explanation. Hayato smiles at his new girlfriend's reaction.

 _That's because you're kind of cute._ He doesn't say the words out loud and instead enjoys the way Haru complains. Suddenly, he wraps his arms around her and kisses her forehead. "Do you mind then?" Questions he. Haru raises a brow, unsure of what he's asking. The teenage boy decides to elaborate more. "Do you mind if I take you? Over thirty times, me blind folded, and with you in a nurses outfit?"

"Gokudera-saaaaan!" Haru cries and slaps his chest several times. Hayato chuckles and tries, in vain, to stop her attempts. "Quit it! You're such a pervert!" Hayato is able to catch her wrists and gives Haru a small smile.

"I don't mind." He tells her, joy evident on his face. "After all, all men are wolves." With this said, the two young lovers gaze at each other. It's comfortable around them. Both relish in the new but not unwanted feelings that seem to form around them like a warm bubble. Standing in front of each other with no distractions around, they slowly lean in. Hayato watches as Haru's cheeks take on a more rosier color before her eyes flutter shut. He's just a breath away from her own lips and he can already feel the soft surface of them. Slowly, Hayato shuts his eyes and the two take their time to enjoy their first kiss.

Well, not just yet.

"OOOOCCCCTTTOOOPPPPUUUSSSS!" Comes an enraged voice. Haru tears away and whips her head to find Ryohei running towards them. He looks like an angry rhino on a mission. "HHHAAAANNNDDDSSS OOOFFF TO THE EXTREEEEMMMMEEE!" With fire in his eyes, the white haired young man picks up his pace. Behind him are the others as followed.

"Senpai! Stop that!" Takeshi.

"Nii-san! You leave Haru-chan alone!" Kyoko.

"P-Please wait! *gasps* Up! For me! *gasps*" Tsuna.

"You're not going to lay your hands on my little sister!" Shouts the Sun Guardian. The newly born lovers glance at each other before snickering. They're soon running in the opposite direction, their hands still together. This only fuels the anger of Ryohei. "OCTOPUUUUUUUSSSS!" Hayato glances back at the crowd behind him and holds their hands up. There's a look of mischief playing in his eyes.

"Sucks to suck!" He yells. "I'm gonna screw Haru a hundred times over!" Several faces grow as red as a tomato. Takeshi and Kyoko out of the bold declaration, Tsuna out of innocence, and Haru out of shock and embarrassment. Her look soon matches Ryohei's and she scowls.

"You freaking pervert!"

* * *

 _(A/N: I'm just going to end this here. I got real tired at the middle-end. Hope you guys enjoyed it!)_


End file.
